


Two Idiots

by ladyoneill



Series: Lady O's Teen Wolf Bingo Stories [73]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Arguing, F/M, Falling In Love, Future Fic, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1691270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During senior year the competition between Stiles and Lydia heats up to the point where they stop talking and Scott has had it with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Idiots

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Trope Bingo prompt: rivals to lovers.

The day he gets one point higher on a Physics experiment over Lydia, Stiles crows.

The next day she wipes the floor with him in their Poli Sci class and just smirks at him.

Their entire senior year of high school they compete for the highest place in class, to be Valedictorian. Running with wolves has finally given Stiles the focus he needs so that his grades, sometimes perfect and sometimes abysmal, are finally consistent, and Lydia finally faces a challenge.

He knows she'll always be better than him in math and science, but he has more of a natural understanding for the humanities. English, History, Philosophy, those he excels in.

At times their rivalry is bitter and frustrated. Stiles finally accepts his intelligence and wants to use it. Lydia doesn't like not being the best at anything. Despite having grown to become great friends, they often devolve from reasonable debates to screaming matches and then refuse to look at each other for days.

By late April, one month from graduation, they're no longer talking and their agreement months earlier to attend prom together is unaddressed.

Finally, their Alpha has had it with them and locks them in Derek's loft, with his full consent because he's sick of their fighting, too--Stiles comes to him to complain about Lydia; when she's angry at Stiles, she harasses Peter which makes him whine at Derek. 

For the first hour Lydia and Stiles ignore each other, trying separately to find their way out of the tenth floor loft.

"Jesus, there's not even a fire escape. We could burn to death."

Lydia rolls her eyes and continues to try to pick the industrial strength lock until Derek's cheap knife snaps in her hands. "Dammit."

Flopping down on the couch, Stiles gives up tapping on the walls hoping for a secret exit, and pouts.

"That's very unattractive," she snaps and kicks the broken knife aside before stomping on dainty stiletto heels to a chair.

"I'm pissed."

"So, you pout." The pout turns to a glare which makes her smirk. "So easy to get a rise out of you. You lose your concentration, which is why I'm winning."

"Oh, fuck you."

"How you're surpassing me in English with that limited vocabulary escapes me," she sniffs and crosses one leg over the other, swinging it in annoyance.

"Because my brain works better than yours."

Lydia reels off some ridiculous mathematical theorem and he sticks his tongue out at her.

"You're so childish!" She can't help it, she laughs, and Stiles kicks the coffee table.

"This blows. Scott at least could have left us a pizza."

"We could raid Derek's refrigerator."

"It's full of healthy crap."

"You eat healthy crap all the time."

"No, I make my _dad_ eat it, which sometimes means I have to set a good example and eat it, too."

Her eyebrows arch in amusement. "So, you don't really like tofu and wheat bran?"

Stiles makes a face and then snorts as a smile crosses her lips. "What are we doing, Lyds?"

"Well, I'm telling you for the hundredth time at least not to call me that," she snaps, but she's still smiling, and he grins back.

"We're also being idiots."

Rolling her eyes, she shrugs at him and Stiles swings both feet up onto the coffee table, trying to scuff it, but it's a cheap piece of crap and already marked up. 

"I'll concede to the possibility that we let things get a tad out of control."

"And I'll be a man and own up to being an asshole."

"Well, then I have to own up to being a bitch."

Realizing they're competing again, they grin at each other, and Lydia goes over to the couch to curl up next to him, head on his shoulder as his arm goes around her.

"I've missed you," she admits in a whisper.

"Me, too. In the end, Lydia, does it really matter? You're going to MIT. I'm going to Stanford on a full ride. We're both geniuses. You're going to take math and physics to levels unheard of and change the world, and I'm going to discover which myths and folk tales are real and which aren't, draft the definitive bestiary, and use all that to help the Pack."

"Your goal sounds so much more important than mine."

"Nope. They're just different. You know you're going to end up back here with the Pack. You can do your brainiac stuff anywhere. And I'll teach mythology at the community college while becoming the best emissary a wolf pack has ever seen."

"So, we'll be the best at what we choose to do."

"Do you think we could be anything else?"

Lifting her head, Lydia meets his eyes and smiles. "No. So, no more competition?"

"Well, not to the point of not talking to each other for a month because this has been stupid," Stiles admits.

"Yeah, it has, and...I've missed you, not our rivalry, but you." Leaning forward she brushes her lips over his.

Stiles kisses her back, a soft touch of lips, and when he pulls back, he sees the flush on her cheeks, the brightness in her eyes, and wonder fills him. "Lyds?"

"You can call me that in one place, Stiles," she murmurs before cupping his cheek in one hand and kissing him deeply.

"I'm confused," he admits when they break the kiss, both a bit breathless.

"Maybe we've fought so hard because it was all leading to this."

"You know I've always..." Two fingers press to his lips.

"I know," she says with a nod and a smile. "It just took me a bit longer, and a month without you."

A brilliant smile forms on his face and he wraps his arms around her. "So, where can I call you Lyds?"

"In bed. Want to go irritate Derek even more than normal?"

Laughing, Stiles jumps to his feet and pulls her up and over to Derek's bed. "I can't believe..."

"This has been inevitable from the moment you yelled at me to get off my ass and dance with you."

He gapes at her. "That long?" And when she nods, he flails. "Well, shit, Lydia, why did we wait so long?"

"Because, despite being the smartest people by far in this town, we're both idiots, too." And she tugs him down onto the bed.

End


End file.
